neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Baldur (City)
Economy of Scale Please Sell Me *Manufactured drugs (illicit) *Raw heavy materials (timber, ore, etc) *Wonderous items *Ranged weapons *Scrolls For Sale: Spells: *'Spell: Bullet Dodge'-- 2nd level wiz/sor transmutation. 1500 BGP into spellbook. Standard action, 1 min / level. Touched target gains a +2 dodge bonus against guns, bombs and cannons, plus DR 10 versus the same. *'Spell: True Testimony'-- 3rd level wiz/sor enchantment. 3000 BGP into spellbook. 10 minutes, 1 hour / two levels. Will negates. Touched target has unfettered access to her own memories, and may not lie about them. Magic Items: *'Mythril Weave Padded'-- 1000 BGP. +2 AC, no AC check penalty, no arcane spell failure. This padded armor is woven with threads of mythril and cotton so it is clothing thin, providing excellent protection against projectiles. *'Greater Transportation Freedom Onyx'- 13870 BGP. When worn around the neck, bearer's base speed increases by +5 and he gains a +5 enhancement bonus to Escape Artist checks and a +1 enhancement bonus to Tumble, Balance, Swim, Climb and Jump checks. Once per week, keyphrase* causes the stone to cast as dimension door a 9th level wizard. *'Baldur Battle Cocktail'-- 500 BGP. This 6oz cocktail of magic and drugs takes a standard action to drink, gives the user a +1 alchemical bonus to attack, damage and saves, 3d10+3 temporary hp, a 1d4+1 enhancement bonus to dex, a 1d4+1 enhancement bonus to str, and a 1d4+1 poison penalty to wisdom and charisma. Duration: 1 hour. Fort saves. LD50 = 11oz. Addiction rating: 15 *'Parrying Dagger' -- 500 BGP. This masterwork dagger also provides the user with a +1 deflection bonus to AC as long as he has it drawn. *'Weapon Enhancement: Brutal 1' -- (+1 enhancement) If any of the weapon's damage die show a number equal to or less than the Brutal rating, the roller may reroll those die until they show a number higher than the brutal rating. In addition, a user may reroll a critical confirmation with that weapon a number of times per day equal to the Brutal rating. *'Dwarfhammer' -- 350 BGP. 1d10 dmg, 2 hands, x3 crit, 8 lbs, bludgeoning. This exotic warhammer behaves as if it had the Brutal 2 enhancement. *'Animated +1 Heavy Wooden Shield' -- 8,657 BGP. This +1 heavy wooden shield floats 2 ft from the user, allowing him to use both hands and get a shield bonus. Property: *'Pinace Shipping Corporation' -- 8,500 BGP. This shipping corporation uses a light ship to move goods from Baldur to Malvont. Profit: 250 GP per month. Odds of Value Increase after one year (OVI): %40. Odds of Value Decrease after one year (OVD): %15. Percent change in value after one year (D%): 1d10. Expected Intrest Rate: 1.38%. Initial ROI: 2.94%. *'Fire City Apartments' -- 10,950 BGP. This district of south Baldur holds many eager renters. Profit: 100 BGP per month. OVI: %55. OVD: %5. D%: 10d6. Expected Intrest Rate: 17.50%. Initial ROI: 0.91%. *'The Lady Nocturne' -- 50,000 BGP. This offshore bar for the rich and the sinful garners many adventurers. Profit: 1000 BGP per month. OVI: %30. OVD: %5. D%: 4d6. Expected Intrest Rate: 3.50%. Initial ROI: 2.00%. *'Gloriana Shipping Corporation' -- 25,750 BGP. This major container ship sailed right through the war. Profit: 1750 GP per month. OVI: %5. OVD: %15. D%: 8d6. Expected Intrest Rate: 1.02%. Initial ROI: 6.80%.